Submit a demigod
by Saddler123
Summary: I need characters for my story!
1. Chapter 1

**I need some demigods to go on a quest with Gaea's daughter and the gang!**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Godly Parent:

Gender:

Age:

Mortal Parent/ Family:

**Description: **

Height :

Eye color:

Hair color, length, style:

Body shape:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Clothes:

Friends:

Special Powers:

Weaknesses:

Strength:

Fear:

Enemies:

Romantic Interest:

Favorite Color:

Weapons:

What does the weapon look like to humans?:

Pet:

Can they die?:

Camp Story (How did they get there?):

Hero or Villain:

Anything Else:


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought it would be a good idea to post the main character's profile! **

Full Name: Demetria

Nickname: Tri

Godly Parent: Gaea

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Mortal Parent/ Family:

**Description: **

Height : 5" 7'

Eye color: hazel

Hair color, length, style: layered honey colored hair down to bottom of rib cage

Body shape: Petite, long leg, skinny.

Likes: Jason. Her friends. Her mom. Zeus (for pardoning her mother) dancing recklessly around with her friends.

Dislikes: Piper. People who bully her for being Gaea's kid. Math.

Personality: Nice but hesitant, not the most popular kid at camp, she always gets shoved to the side because of her heritage. Sarcastic and is really close to her best friends.

Clothes: Camp T-shirt a half size to big (Chiron's "mistake") and frayed jean shorts with a braided leather belt.

Friends: your OC's

Special Powers: Is able to wield earth much like Percy is able to do but with water.

Weaknesses: Hesitates to often, not extremely handy with a sword, Doubts herself

Strength: Really handy with her whips

Fear: Rejection (even though she has built up a resistance. Zeus changing his mind and throwing Gaea into Tartarus. Clowns (why?...Have you seen one before? They are freakin creepy!) What everyone says that is bad about her is true.

Enemies: Aphrodite cabin members who tease her.

Romantic Interest: She has a crush on Jason

Favorite Color: Green of course!

Weapons: Her whip or the earth

What does the weapon look like to humans?: A whip or a crazy girl waving her arms around.

Pet: No her dad is a super eco activist and didn't want to "enslave" any animals

Can they die?: they are the main character so no

Camp Story (How did they get there?):After the war with Gaea ( a year ago) She was attacked by Sirens while exploring a small island on Lake Michigan. A satyr with earplugs saved her and brought her to camp.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Anything Else: She has been shunned by most of camp, but has been able to find her niche with a small group of friendly demigods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys these are the characters! I changed some things, nicknames and friends**

Demetria's best friends: Jared (Athena), Summer (Demeter), Sam (Apollo) , Krissie (Iris) and Kylie (Apollo)

Others: Cleo (Nike), Blair (Apollo) , Ali (Apollo), Zeno (Hades), DJ (Ares) , Halfdan (Ares), and Zoë (Hypnos)

Full Name: Jared Franklin Michelson

Nickname: Iron Man

Godly Parent: Athena

Gender: male

Age: 17

Mortal Parent/ Family: Brandon Carol Michelson

Description

Height: 6'2"

Eye color: Blue

Hair color, length, style: blonde, military cut

Body shape: White with a good tan. Well built and muscular.

Likes: drawing, reading, working out, weight lifting, soccer, basketball,  
>football, rap, hip-hop, and rock music<p>

Dislikes: spiders (duh), arrogant people, people touching his things  
>(especially if he has been working on something)<p>

Personality: He doesn't like to admit that he is smart. He prefers to be a  
>hands on type of person, getting in on the action, not just strategizing. He<br>cares for his friends and family and tries to find ways to get them out of  
>situations with the least amount of harm done to them. He also tends to<br>overanalyze situation.

Clothes: blue jeans, black under armor shirt and a gray dew rag

Friends: Annabeth, Percy, Malcolm, Clarisse, Butch, the Stolls and any OC you  
>want to add.<p>

Special Powers: None

Weaknesses: Overanalyzes situations

Strength: analyzing an opponent and figuring out the most effective and  
>efficient way to defeating them. He also has the strength and endurance to<br>carry out his plans.

Fear: losing his friends

Enemies: any OC you would think would fit and the entire Ares cabin except  
>Clarisse.<p>

Romantic Interest: yes. Any girl OC that would help Jared

Favorite Color: blue

Weapons: two two-foot twin blades that, when the hilts are touched together,  
>change into keys on key chain given to him by Athena on his 12th birthday.<p>

What does the weapon look like to humans?: when out in sword form: two  
>baseball bats<p>

Pet: none

Can they die?: preferably no

Camp Story (How did they get there?): Jared was constantly moving because his  
>dad was in the military. When his dad got stationed in New York when Jared was<br>10, monsters started attacking him at his private school. A satyr came to get  
>him and escorted him to CHB. His dad knew about Athena and CHB and allowed<br>Jared to stay year round. They still communicate through IM and letters.

Hero or Villain: hero please

Anything Else: Jared got the nickname "Iron Man" when he was 13. He was able  
>to defeat the entire Ares cabin with his twin blades, fighting each cabin<br>member one after the other for 12 hours straight, with beating Clarisse in the  
>last 2 hours. He has earned the respect of Clarisse.<p>

Full name: Blair Alexandra White.

Nickname: Blairy.

Godly parent: Apollo

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Mortal parent/ family: Lily White.

Description:

Height: Normal.

Eye color: sky blue.

Hair color/ length/ style: long wavy sandy blonde hair.

Body shape: Very small and thin.

Likes: Music, movies, Harry Potter, dancing.

Dislikes: Math, school, bullies and Justin Bieber.

Personality: Funny, kind, easy going but has a bad temper.

Cloths: Orange camp shirt, blue skinny leg jeans and white runners.

Friends: Pretty much everyone.

Special powers: General Apollo stuff.

Weaknesses: over confidence.

Strengths: Fighting, archery and always fighting for what she believes in.

Fears: losing loved ones.

Enemies: Ares kids and monsters.

Romantic interests: None right now.

Favorite color: Pink.

Weapons: Bow and arrow.

What does the weapon look like to humans?: not sure.

Pet: None.

Can they die?: Yes.

Camp story: Apollo was hunting with Artemis when the monster they were hunting  
>sensed Blair and went after her. Apollo saved her and took her to camp.<p>

Hero or villain?: Hero.

Anything else?: No

Full Name: Krysanthamum Emmaline Keptros

Nickname: Everyone calls her Krissie, except her dad when he's mad at her

Godly Parent: Iris, goddess of the rainbow

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Mortal Parent/ Family: It's just her and her father, George. He is an optical  
>scientist, which means he studies light. He loves Krissie very much, but is<br>married to his work. Sometimes he stays at the lab overnight to work on his  
>experiments. This is why Krissie stays at Camp year-round, despite being the<br>daughter of a minor goddess and therefore not giving off a very powerful aura.  
>She and her dad agreed that it would be for the best. They keep in touch, and<br>she visits him a couple times a year.

Description:

Height: About five feet, seven inches.

Eye color: Anyone's guess. No matter how long you look at her eyes, you can  
>never pin down a color.<p>

Hair color, length, style: Shoulder-length, usually worn partially back. She  
>dyes it in an odd fashion - every lock of hair is a different color.<p>

Body shape: Stick thin, and no curves whatsoever.

Likes: Cotton candy ice cream, spring, rain, rainbows

Dislikes: Lightning, school, snakes, spicy foods

Personality: Outgoing and friendly

Clothes: Jeans and t-shirt, usually.

Friends: Krissie's on fairly good terms with most of the campers, other than  
>the Ares cabin, who like to pick on her because of her hair. Her best friend<br>it Katrina, daughter of Apollo.

Special Powers: Free Iris-messages, can make miniature rainbows

Weaknesses: Krissie was born deaf in her left ear. This causes her to overly  
>guard her left side, therefore leaving her right side exposed. She's also<br>extremely disorganized; she can never find anything.

Strength: She's ambidextrous, meaning that she's equally strong with either  
>hand. This obviously helps in battle, as she fights with two swords.<p>

Fear: Snakes. She's absolutely terrified of snakes, poisonous or not.

Enemies: Mutual hate with the Ares cabin, who make fun of her hair. She  
>retaliates by hiring the Hermes cabin to replace their shampoo with hair<br>dye... never ending cycle.

Romantic Interest: None, though if you want she could develop one.

Favorite Color: Anything but grey. She loves any other color.

Weapons: Double swords, both curved. They collapse into rings on either  
>pointer finger.<p>

What does the weapon look like to humans?: Broomsticks, acording to her  
>father.<p>

Pet: None

Can they die?: You mean in the story? I'd obviously prefer that she didn't,  
>but at the end of the day, it's your story.<p>

Camp Story (How did they get there?): Her dad didn't have time for her. Going  
>to camp was a mutual agreement, but they're still on good terms.<p>

Full Name: Karina Jade Wong

Nickname: Kylie (by everyone)

Godly Parent: Apollo

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Mortal Parent/ Family: Jennifer Wong, her mom cheated on her dad with Apollo  
>so she assumes that her mom's husband is her dad, she has two older brothers<br>and a younger sister

Description: Her family's from Japan, so she's asian

Height : 4"7 (keep in mind that she's ten)

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair color, length, style: Shiny straight black hair that's down to her waist  
>because she refuses to cut it, and she always leaves it down even in battle<p>

Body shape: Skinny and fragile-looking

Likes: Puppies, sunny days, American Girl Dolls (TEN), and pretty much  
>everything else a ten year old likes<p>

Dislikes: School (ADHD, dyslexia, the whole bit) mean teachers, the younger  
>Ares kids (pick on her) Lizards<p>

Personality: She's really sweet and cute, but she's amazing with a bow and  
>arrow and dominates capture the flag. She gets along with everyone, and only<br>dislikes people if they do something mean first, otherwise she's like your  
>best friend<p>

Clothes: CHB T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jean shorts

Friends: Another OC I'm gonna add to the bottom of this... if I'm allowed to  
>do that<p>

Special Powers: Bow and Arrow, cuteness, but nothing major like Percy

Weaknesses: She's too empathetic and sometimes too small even though she is  
>really feisty<p>

Strength: Small but mighty!

Fear: That people don't like her- deep down she's pretty insecure

Enemies: The mean kids from Ares

Romantic Interest: She has a crush on Leo Valdez

Favorite Color: Yellow

Weapons: Bow and Arrow

What does the weapon look like to humans?: A Dora backpack (which is  
>embarrassing for a ten year old)<p>

Pet: None

Can they die?: Yup

Camp Story (How did they get there?): When she was eight, a Chimeara (didn't  
>spell that right but oh well) attacked her at school and the teacher thought<br>it was a stray dog and punished her when she smacked it with what looked like  
>her Dora backpack but actually turned into a bow and arrows (gift from Apollo)<br>so she got mad and ran away straight into the Satyr stationed at the school  
>and he took her to camp<p>

Hero or Villain: Hero, please

Anything Else: She has a scar on her left hand that she's very sensitive about

Full Name: Daniel John Hanson

Nickname: DJ

Godly Parent: Ares

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Mortal Parent/ Family: Elizabeth Hanson, not around much so he was really  
>raised by his very proper English Nanny and he always rebelled<p>

Description: He's African-American and his mom was rich and famous for being  
>on some TV show and all the celebrities loved him because he was so handsome<br>as a little kid

Height : 5"7- he's a tall kid

Eye color: Blue, inherited from Ares

Hair color, length, style: Short curly brown hair that he always keeps under a  
>black hat with a red stripe around the rim<p>

Body shape: Really muscular for a twelve year old

Likes: Capture the flag, the feeling he gets when he's sparring with someone,  
>he loves eating, etc<p>

Dislikes: Social fighting, tight spaces (claustrophobic) the mean kids from  
>ares cabin<p>

Personality: He's actually really nice once you get to know him but he's very  
>shy, he doesn't really get people that well, but he's very good with a sword<br>and in capture the flag

Clothes: a camp half-blood t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, his CHB necklace  
>with all of his beads (5) and athletic shorts<p>

Friends: Kylie is his best friend

Special Powers: Very good in combat, anticipates fighting strategies very  
>well, good leader in battle<p>

Weaknesses: Sometimes he isn't outgoing enough and steps down when he should  
>be more stubborn<p>

Strength: Battle

Fear: Crowds and being exposed as a movie stars son

Enemies: Ares cabin (the mean ones)

Romantic Interest: He likes Kylie but thinks it's weird because she's only ten  
>and clearly doesn't like him back<p>

Favorite Color: Red

Weapons: Sword

What does the weapon look like to humans?: Dog tags from some war on his camp  
>necklace turn into a sword andor spear whichever one he chooses

Pet: None

Can they die?: Yup

Camp Story (How did they get there?): When he was seven, he was at his mom's  
>premiere of a movie and it was 3D but a real monster jumped out of the screen<br>so he managed to smash it with the ticket booth but the police were after him  
>so he ran away, found the Underworld and Charon told him where to go to find a<br>satyr and when he did they took a train to CHB

Hero or Villain: Hero

Anything Else: Not really...

Full Name: Halfdan Black Raid

Nickname: Black jack

Godly Parent: Ares

Gender: Male

Age:17

Mortal Parent/ Family: Sarah raid

Description:

Height :5'6

Eye color: black

Hair color, length, style: short red hair

Body shape: fit

Likes: reading, hanging with friends, anime and Mango

Dislikes: traitors, jerks, bullies, and monsters

Personality: usually a fun loving person, usually a social person most of the  
>time, he can be ruthless and brutal when need to be. But prefer to be reading<br>novels of adventure especially Viking novels, he caring, kind and usually a  
>fine guy to be around. Also every day he practices for hours in the arena to<br>become stronger and better. He also sometimes he lets his pride get the best  
>of him in many situations, because of his personality many people find it hard<br>to believe he a son of Ares he also doesn't bully any one at camp

Clothes: black pants, grey all stars, black shirt with a maroon jacket

Friends: you pick

Special Powers: none

Weaknesses: his pride, shy around girls a little and love pizza a little too  
>much, always tries to get some even if it's a trap<p>

Strength: hand to hand combat, sword fighting, running, hiding, and lying

Fear: being rip a part by monsters, girls rejecting him and needles

Enemies: you pick

Romantic Interest: you decision

Favorite Color: red

Weapons: a katana

What does the weapon look like to humans?: a crowbar

Pet: none

Can they die?: no

Camp Story (How did they get there?): he got found by a satyr after escaping a  
>monster attack at 12 years old<p>

Hero or Villain: hero

Anything Else:

Full Name: Allison Scott

Nickname: Alli

Godly Parent: Apollo

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Mortal Parent/ Family: Jessica Scott

Description: She has long black hair that she keeps in a ponytail, she has a  
>scar running along her back and a piercing on her nose. She has tan skin, and<br>green eyes

Height : 5 foot 10 inches

Eye color: Green

Hair color, length, style: Black and long, usually in a loose ponytail

Body shape: fit, more of a runners body

Likes: Horror movies, her friends, rock music, archery, lying winning, being  
>the leader<p>

Dislikes: The Athena cabin, losing, being told what to do, being corrected,  
>cold food, Apollo, Hecate, draecnae<p>

Personality: She's very sarcastic and doesn't show emotion easily. She  
>believes that she knows best, and that she can do everything better than<br>everybody else. She can be very mean when she wants to be. She hates her  
>father, and everything to do with him. She's only nice to her very close<br>friends. She can be protective, but only for her closer friends, or little  
>campers. She's very competitive, and will accept every challenge, even if it<br>is obvious she can't win.

Clothes: Ripped skinny jeans, scuffed up converse, band t-shirts and a leather  
>bracelet on her left wrist.<p>

Friends: You can decide

Special Powers: She has minor healing powers

Weaknesses: Her father, draecnae, being told she's not good enough, being told  
>she can't win, snakes<p>

Strength: Archery, running, lying

Fear: That she will never be good enough, that her father will disown her,  
>snakes, that she will get abandoned<p>

Enemies: You can choose

Romantic Interest: You can choose

Favorite Color: Red

Weapons: A bow and Arrow

What does the weapon look like to humans?: A necklace with an arrow charm

Pet: none

Can they die?: Sure

Camp Story (How did they get there?): When she was 13 her mother and her got  
>attacked by draecnae. Her mother died, and she got brought to camp by a satyr.<br>She got claimed when she was 15 and she found out that the reason why she got  
>attacked was because Apollo had an argument with Hecate who ordered the<br>draecnae to kill her family. Ever since then she hates her father, but still,  
>in a little bit of her heart, wants to make him proud.<p>

Hero or Villain: Hero 

Full Name: Samantha "Sam" Monroe

Nickname: Sam

Godly Parent: Apollo

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Mortal Parent/ Family: Twelve y/o brother named August and grandparents.  
>They're both orphans since Summer's stepdad and mom were killed in a car<br>accident. She loves her little brother very much so that's why she ran away  
>when monster kept coming.<p>

Description: Summer has long black hair, amber eyes, fair skin, and rosy  
>cheeks. The rosy cheeks may seem like she's been out under the sun, but that's<br>not true. She has a slim and athletic built.

Height : It's in the description :)

Eye color: It's in the description :)

Hair color, length, style: Her black hair reaches the half of her spinal  
>column and she loves tying it in a ponytail. Because of the frequent ties of<br>her hair, the tips became slightly wavy.

Body shape: It's in the description :)

Likes: Music (except for rock), history about music, video games, food, the  
>wind, playing the ukelele and archery.<p>

Dislikes: Fire and too much heat.

Personality: Summer is laidback and humorous, just like her dad. She has this  
>"cool" attitude about her and tends to be seriously calm when there are small<br>uproars at camp (like if Mr. D turned a camper into a shrub, she wouldn't  
>scream). Summer can be really serious when there's a need to be. She is<br>strong-willed, free-spirited, and determined. When mad, she starts reciting  
>facts about music. It's her way of cooling down.<p>

Clothes: Flowy and loose clothes with light colors. She's the type who's not  
>girly but still decides to wear flowing types of dresses to "feel the wind."<br>If not dresses, then something like bohemian tops. Summer still wears normal  
>camp clothes during fighting games.<p>

Friends: Gets along with almost any cabin, whether Ares or Aphrodite. They all  
>think she's cool and collected. I mean, she walks around camp playing her<br>ukelele.

Special Powers: She can sing to hypnotize others to do the things she wants  
>them to do and can make people recall memories to lead them out of the "real<br>world."

Weaknesses: Fire, tight places, and the dark.

Strength: Archery. She has this locket that turns into a golden bow and  
>arrows. As a daughter of Apollo, she's excellent with it than others.<p>

Fear: Same as weaknesses.

Enemies: Monsters and people she doesn't trust.

Romantic Interest: Not sure, but I'd like some romance. :) They've got to  
>disagree alot and then fall in love.<p>

Favorite Color: Sky blue

Weapons: A locket that becomes a golden bow and arrow. It's name is  
>Anthropini. Her weapon actually has life, and she is the only one who can<br>"connect" with it.

What does the weapon look like to humans?: A slingshot.

Pet: None

Can they die?: No..

Camp Story (How did they get there?): Mentioned in 'Mortal Family.'

Hero or Villain: Hero

Anything Else: Hope you choose her! :

Full Name: Summer Rose Wilson

Nickname: None, just Summer

Godly Parent: Demeter

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Mortal Parent/Family: Summer is third child of a farmer named Max Wilson. She  
>has two older brothers who are completely mortal, Brendan and Michael. Her<br>young siblings, who are also completely human, are Lily-who's a 10 year old  
>girl-and Reese-who's an 8-year-old boy. Brendan and Michael are from Max's<br>first marriage which ended in divorce. Summer is his only child from Demeter.  
>Lily and Reese are her half siblings from her father's new wife, Alexa<br>Wilson.

Description-

Height: 5'5"

Eye Color: Green

Hair color, length, style: Summer has mid back length blonde hair that is the  
>flaxen color of ready to be harvested wheat. She typically wears her hair<br>pulled back into a braid with a few loose strands around her face. For formal  
>occasions she wears it loose and then it's curly from always being in a<br>braid.

Body Shape: Slender, she has slight curves but nothing huge.

Likes: Gardening, rain, working on the farm, being outside, her family, and  
>fruit.<p>

Dislikes: Droughts, snow, cold, winter, and people who are mean to her  
>friends.<p>

Personality: Summer is a very sweet girl who loves her friends like they're  
>family. She can be a bit fussy about people and has a tendency to act a bit<br>motherly and doting, like Demeter. At times she can also be a bit bitter,  
>especially during winter since the earth seems did. Her mood really depends on<br>the season. In the spring, summer, and fall she's happy as can be. In the  
>winter she seems sad. At times, Summer can be a bit proud and sometimes slips<br>into Hubris (excessive pride).

Clothes: Pale blue grass stained skinny jeans, a light green tank top, a white  
>hoodie, her Camp Halfblood necklace, and a pair of moccasins.<p>

Friends: You choose

Special Powers: The power to grow/control plants

Weaknesses: Ice, cold, winter, snow, drought, too much heat, and fire weaken  
>her special abilities. Her big weakness is her pride, that's her fatal flaw.<p>

Strength: Growing plants

Fear: Fire

Enemies: None

Romantic Interest: You pick

Favorite Color: Green

Weapons: She wears a charm bracelet with a shield, sword, twin daggers, and a  
>spear charm. When taken off, the charm she chooses grows into a weapon. It's a<br>gift from her mother and she likes the twin daggers best.

What does the weapon look like to humans?: It looks like she's waving around  
>tiny bracelet charms.<p>

Pet: None

Can they die?: Everyone can die. If you mean in the story, fine but I'd prefer  
>not.<p>

Camp Story (How did they get there?): Summer was on her Dad's farm when she  
>was attacked by a hellhound, but saved by a satyr.<p>

Hero or Villain: Hero

Anything Else: She's vegetarian

Full name: Cleo De London

Nickname: None, just Cleo

Mother: Nike, Goddess of Victory, Strength and Speed

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Mortal parent: James De London, an Olympic athlete. Cleo is an only child.

Height: 5" 6'

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Honey blonde hair. Her hair is long, just a little longer than  
>where he shoulders are. She has wavy hair which is wild and tangly.<p>

Body shape: Slim, fit and athletic - just like her mother and father's.

Likes: Eating food, animals, any type of sports and combat

Dislikes: Aphrodite girls, any one who beats her in combat or sports, monsters

Personality: Cleo is an independent girl. She's the kind who can stand up for  
>herself. She is also a happy girl who loves to crack jokes all the time. She's<br>very kind to everyone.

Clothes: Cleo wears sports brands such as Nike and Puma. She likes to wear  
>shorts and tank tops with runners or high top Nike's.<p>

Friends: Cleo is friends with everybody. She has no particular best friends.

Special powers: Cleo is blessed by Nike. She's able to win 90% of her battles  
>and is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She also has amazing strength and<br>speed, just like her mother.

Weaknesses: Cleo's weakness is her compassion. She is very compassionate to  
>everyone, and is often tricked into doing something evil or taken advantage of<br>because of her good nature.

Strength: Very, very strong. Her mother is the goddess of strength.

Fear: Being beaten in battle.

Enemies: No one, except for monsters.

Romantic interest: Will Solace from Apollo cabin

Favorite colour: Pale yellow

Weapons: two short swords, in which she battles with one in each hand.

What does it look like to humans: cheerleader pom poms.

Pet: Tara, her golden Retriever

Can she die: Yes

Camp story: Brought up in New York, Cleo de London was a blooming athlete in  
>her high school. One day when she was in the gym, her father called her and<br>told her to get out of the school. She ran out to find that monsters were  
>surrounding the entrance of the school. Luckily she was rescued by a satyr who<br>brought her safely to Camp Half-Blood.

Hero or villain: Hero

Anything else: Nope

Full Name: Zeno Leonidas Spades

Nickname: Zee, Ace, Mr. Spades

Godly Parent: Hades

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Mortal Parent/ Family: A tree Nymph named Beatrice, Nick

Description: Caramel skin

Height: 5'7"

Eye color: onyx black

Hair color, length, style: Coal black, short, bald fade

Body shape: Muscular (has what you might call a forming pack)

Likes: Heat, the dark, people like him, his siblings, fist fights

Dislikes: Bullies, anyone who picks on any other campers

Personality: Quiet, shady, insane, cool around friends

Clothes: Black leather jacket with grey hood, black t-shirt, black jeans,  
>black Nikes with white soles, dog-tag necklace with a skull forged in front<p>

Friends: Anyone who needs one, anyone who doesn't p*ss him off, Hermes kids

Special Powers: Can control and create regular/Greek fire, ability to see ghosts

Weaknesses: Day light, cool air

Strength: Darkness, sad depressing auras, heat

Fear: Letting anyone else he knows or loves die

Enemies: Anyone who p*sses him off

Romantic Interest: Anyone like him

Favorite Color: Grey, silver, black, red

Weapons: 8 ft. tall scythe that has a handle looking like a spine that can  
>stretch 30 ft. the blade can change direction and materials<p>

What does the weapon look like to humans?: Like how it's described

Pet: White wolf named Jade

Can they die?: It's your story

Camp Story (How did they get there?): His mother took him hiking every Saturday, then one Saturday a Lamia attacked them while it was running away from other demigods. They saved Zeno and his mom then took him to Camp Half-Blood.

Hero or Villain: Hero

Full Name: Zoë Drake  
>Nickname: Zoe, Z, Drake, and Shadow<br>Godly Parent: Hypos  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 16 almost 17  
>Mortal Parent Family: Cynthia- her mom, Katie-Her sister (Currently unknown  
>where she is)<br>Description:  
>Height : about 5.9<br>Eye color: Dark Chocolate Brown  
>Hair color, length, style: Brown, Braided down her back ending above her ribs.<p>

Body shape: She's in pretty good shape and maintains an hour-glass figure.  
>Likes: Clouds, Night, Laughing, Beach, Sleeping, Rain, Pranking, Staying up<br>late, Battling  
>Dislikes: Crying, Being Alone, The color yellow, Spiders, Working, Studying<br>Personality: Zoë can be shy around new people, but with her friends she is  
>loud and "out-there". When people do thing to her she likes to get revenge.<br>When people talk about her sister she gets sad because her sister and her had  
>a fight and she never saw her again. When Zoë gets mad at someone she gives them a "Death Glare" or a "Shut up or I'll kill you." her friends call it. Although she<br>likes to battle she is not the best when it comes to fighting her cousin. And  
>when pranking she is shifty, stealthy, and like a shadow.<br>Clothes: Blue hoodie, with white skinny jeans with holes and high top  
>converse. When she goes to a special occasion she wears a pure white flowing<br>dress the goes to the floor and flowing sleeves with cream heels.  
>Friends: Nice, kind people, who put up with her different moods. Zeno is her best friend.<br>Special Powers: Can make people go to sleep, and give or take away memories.  
>Weaknesses: Bows and Arrows, Cerberuses,<br>Strength: Fist-fighting, Quickness, Strength, Stealth  
>Fear: Cerberuses, when she see's them she freezes and stiffs up.<br>Enemies: People who are mean to her friends, family or little kids.  
>Romantic Interest: Someone who will care for her and won't break her heart.<br>She is very careful. Or someone player-ish that works to get her to go out  
>with him, but she end up- yea you get the picture.<br>Favorite Color: Electric Blue  
>Weapons: an imperial gold sword, with a lighting bolt on the base.<br>What does the weapon look like to humans?: Her bright yellow gem on her  
>necklace.<br>Pet: A small sleek black dragon away from camp it can transform into a tiny "Harm-less" humming bird. Named Shadow  
>Can they die?: Yes<br>Camp Story (How did they get there?): One day at school she had a dreadful  
>day. She got dumped (Shattering her heart.), humiliated by him, and got beat<br>up by his new girlfriend. When she came home for school a Hellhound attacked  
>her mom, and Zoë put it to sleep. Her mom (Cyntheia) told her about her dad<br>and dropped her at camp. But before this happened, in the morning her and her  
>sister Katie had a HUGE fight and Zoë's never seen her since.<br>Hero or Villain: Hero


End file.
